Angel's Lullaby
by kaoscraze
Summary: A story of triumph and tragedy told through song. (My first posted fanfic, reviews are welcome!)


Angel's Lullaby By: Emily  
  
I was never alive, Till the day I was blessed with you  
  
Elizabeth Rove awoke suddenly when a tiny cry rung out from the room across the hallway. She turned to see her husband, sound asleep after working a double shift at the plant in order to keep up on all of their expenses. Rather than wake him up, she yawned softly and got out of bed, walking over to the small room just as the crying got louder. There was movement in the small crib by the corner as she came over and lifted the infant boy out and placed him against her shoulder.  
  
"There, there Adam...oh, yes I know..." she soothed gently, calming the baby's cries.  
  
When I hold you late at night,  
  
I know what I was put here to do  
  
When he'd calmed down a bit, she sat on the rocking chair just next to the window where the moon was shining in brightly. She reached for his bottle and fed him while she rocked back and forth gently, listening to the cute sucking sound he made as he ate.  
  
I turn off the world, And listen to you sigh  
  
She smiled, knowing that just a month ago, she and her husband Carl had witnessed the miracle of watching this small infant come into the world, and that he had brought her happiness she had never thought was possible. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Six Years Later)  
  
No one forever near,  
  
The one you can always call  
  
Adam was now growing faster than even Elizabeth could keep up with. He had just started kindergarten and was one of the brightest students in his class, according to the teacher. She'd told Elizabeth that he had a special talent for art, which at one time had been a passion of hers as well, but she'd since lost that passion. She only hoped that Adam could find solace in something she'd once loved so dearly. As she sat down one evening after he'd gone to bed to read, she felt herself dozing off before long, only to be awoken by a scream coming from Adam's room. She ran down the hallway and opened the door to see Adam huddled in a ball under his sheets.  
  
Right now all you know to fear, Are the shadows on your wall  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked walking over to pull the covers off her frightened son. His eyes were big and he looked pale.  
  
"I saw a monster mommy."  
  
"Oh no, where is it?"  
  
"It went under my bed. I think it's a mummy."  
  
Elizabeth looked cautiously under the bed as Adam curled up into a ball again, in fear of what might try to eat his mother. When she came back up again, she was holding a sock.  
  
"Is this your monster?"  
  
"No, it was a big, biiiiggg monster with claws and big teeth and stuff." He made a face to show her what it looked like.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Oh okay...well honey there's no monsters under here like that, so I think it's time to get back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"But I'm not tired now."  
  
"Oh but you will be, just lie back down." She tucked him back into his covers and kissed his head. "You have lots of learning to do at school."  
  
Adam made a face. "Grace says that learning is overrated."  
  
"Who's Grace?"  
  
"A girl at school. She says school is for babies."  
  
"Well she's wrong. School helps you learn things, and besides, you're doing arts and crafts tomorrow...you love that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay so...no more monsters right?"  
  
Adam pointed to the wall. "Check the closet...just in case."  
  
"Okay but then it's time for bed."  
  
She looked inside and shook her head. "Nope, no monsters." "Wicked."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and kissed her son's forehead. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes...night sweetie."  
  
"Night mommy."  
  
I'm here, close enough, To kiss the tears you cry  
  
Elizabeth shut the door and returned to her book, but soon found that she wasn't interested in reading anymore. She'd been feeling under the weather lately and very emotional and couldn't always figure out why. She could be watching a commercial for floor wax and just burst into tears. The doctor had told her that it was probably stress but she couldn't think of anything that would make her feel so up and down at any given moment. She finally succumbed to her thoughts and went upstairs to bed herself.  
  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Six Years Later)  
  
So tell me how to stop The years from racing, Is there a secret someone knows?  
  
Adam was now twelve years old, and full of life. He loved to draw and paint and he was always inviting his best friend, Grace Polk, over so they could come up with some crazy new idea for whatever they were working on that week. Elizabeth felt like the past twelve years had flown by so fast, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her little man was growing up quickly.  
  
As for Elizabeth herself, she had been feeling more and more depressed. Nothing ever seemed to be all right and the fear that consumed her morning, noon and night was starting to interfere with the time she spent with her family. Her husband Carl had just been laid off and was out of work temporarily, and they barely even spoke to each other anymore. He was upset about his job situation and all they could seem to do was fight, so rather than upset themselves and Adam, they'd resorted to not speaking at all. Elizabeth felt pushed into a corner she couldn't seem to get herself out of, but she put on a brave face for all those to tried to look in. She wouldn't let anyone help, they couldn't know how it felt to feel this way...she would suffer in silence.  
  
I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasin, I'll never be ready to let go...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Four Years Later)  
  
And when the world seems cold,  
  
You feel that all of your strength is gone  
  
It had been three years since his mother had killed herself, and it was all Adam could do not to think about it. He'd been through so much with his father having to switch jobs due to lay offs and take a night shift as a janitor at the police department, and their once beautiful house was now dark and in need of repairs, a stream of Adam's sculptures adorning the unkempt lawn. Every day got a little easier, but he kept doing his art even after she'd died because she'd loved them so much. It was his way of connecting with what wasn't there anymore...his way of talking to angels, he thought.  
  
It had been a few weeks since he'd gotten in a fight with his new friend Joan, after she'd smashed his best piece, a piece that he felt most connected him to his mother. He couldn't understand why she'd done it, and even though Grace had told him that she had good intentions (which really wasn't like Grace at all), he still found it hard to believe her. It was just as much of a surprise when Mrs. Girardi, Joan's mom, had come to him, pleading for him to speak to Joan about what had happened to his mom those three long years ago. He only agreed because Mrs. G had asked so nice, and in some way, she had been his only link to what a mother was anymore. Leave it to Joan to butt in where she doesn't belong, but she got him interested in the note again.  
  
There may be one tiny voice, Your reason to carry on  
  
The note...his mother had left it for him when she'd killed herself and he could never bring himself to open it, let alone read it. It was his only connection left to his now expired mother and he couldn't imagine what it said. Was it angry, or upset? Did she blame him for everything that had happened over the years? Was it all a mistake? So many thoughts ran through his head until it was impossible for him to look until he got an idea...Joan. Joan could help him. She'd been pushing him to go inside himself and see what was there, now maybe she could help him finally see what he had been avoiding this whole time. If she was there, it might be okay.  
  
He'd taken it to her in hopes that she would be brave enough to do what he didn't have the courage to do himself, but in the end, it turned out that she didn't either...or at least she didn't think it was her right. Instead, her mother, my only connection to a mother, read the note that he had been yearning to hear for so long. It wasn't bad at all...in fact, it was like a painting he'd once envisioned of a couple sitting in the middle of a lake on a boat, drifting off into the picture. She knew her son better than he knew himself. She was still a part of his life, even though she wasn't there to touch.  
  
And when I'm not close enough, To kiss the tears you cry You will sing your angel's lullaby...  
  
Adam kept the note in a chest he'd had since he was a baby, filled with his most memorable things. He'd pull it out from time to time to reflect on the warm memories that his mother had bestowed upon him, and think of the times when she'd drop everything just to be there with him. They were good memories, and would forever live on in his heart, just like his mother.  
  
Let this be our angel's...lullaby. 


End file.
